


Umarekawari

by Raphael_Peverell_Mordred



Series: Maître de la Mort-Réincarnation [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Character Death, Dark Humor, F/M, Gen, Harry is Kuroko, Kuroko Tetsuya's Family - Freeform, M/M, MOD! Harry Potter, Mention Harry Potter Characters - Freeform, Mention de suicide et de mort, Multi, Plus si sain d’esprit !Harry, Possible futur slash, Seirin High (Characters) - Freeform, Zombies
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-01-25 12:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12531864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raphael_Peverell_Mordred/pseuds/Raphael_Peverell_Mordred
Summary: Harry Potter, Maître de la Mort, se retrouve, suite à la destruction de son monde, à occuper le corps de Kuroko Tetsuya, un adolescent amateur de basketball. Aidé par la Mort elle-même et Harry, Kuroko parviendra-t-il à conquérir le monde sans faire sauter sa couverture et sans créer la fin du dit monde ? Et quel est le rôle de la Génération des Miracles dans cette histoire ? Et puis quelle est cette histoire d’invasion de zombie ?! CA NE FAISAIT PAS PARTIE DU PLAN !!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Les mondes de KnB et Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je n'ai pas la moindre idée d'où m'est venu une telle histoire, juste qu'elle est là! Jespère que ce début vous plaira!

L’adolescent dévisagea, ahuris l’entité devant lui. Il rêvait, il _devait_ rêver ! Cela ne pouvait pas être possible !

-Répètes ?

-Il vous était impossible de continuer à vivre dans ce monde. Il s’est autodétruit, c’est donc pour cela que je vous ai transféré ici.

L’adolescent cligna des yeux, son cerveau refusant d’accepter les informations qu’il recevait. Son monde risquait de se détruire ? Et il l’apprenait uniquement lorsqu’il s’était déjà autodétruit ?!

-Ok, mais pourquoi _cette_ apparence déjà ?

L’entité poussa un petit soupir d’exaspération, bien qu’elle comprenne la difficulté de la situation.

-Parce qu’elle était vide. Vous n’étiez pas vraiment heureux la première fois que vous vous êtes réincarné en nourrisson, j’ai donc mis votre âme dans une enveloppe charnelle vide. Naturellement je l’ai adapté à vos besoins. Il est presque impossible de la détruire maintenant et puis je me suis aussi permis de retirer ses limites physiques.

-Adapté à mes besoins ? Est-ce que je peux encore faire-

-Naturellement. Mais je vous déconseille d’en faire trop souvent, ce monde étant différent du votre. C’est un monde entièrement fait de Moldus. La Magie n’existe pas ici, ou plutôt les humains ici ne peuvent ni la percevoir, ni l’utiliser.

 

-Ah…Hm, que veux-tu dire par cette « enveloppe charnelle était vide » ?

-Cela signifie tout simplement que cet humain est mort.

L’adolescent garda le silence pendant un moment. Tenait-il à connaitre la cause du décès ? Il allait bien le falloir, non ? Il allait devoir continuer sa vie, jusqu’à un certain degré après tout.

-Cause de la mort ?

-Suicide. Il s’est tranché les veines et est mort après s’être endormi dû au manque de sang. Il n’y a aucun témoin, et je me suis permis de faire disparaitre toutes traces.

Un suicide ? Oh super ! Le voilà coincé dans la vie d’un suicidaire ! Merveilleux ! Il ne rêvait que de ça !

 

-Faible mentalement ?

-Non, pas vraiment. Cet humain a toujours vécu isolé de tous, il aurait un manque de présence plutôt puissant et aurait été très souvent ignoré au cours de sa vie. Il s’était fait des amis au collège, mais ils se sont séparés en de mauvais termes et il avait décidé de les réunir, en rejoignant une autre école que ses amis.

-Comment ça ?

-Basket. Il a rejoint une nouvelle équipe de basket qu’il a formé pour pouvoir battre ses amis afin de leur montrer que la victoire n’était pas tout. Au cours des matchs que sa nouvelle équipe gagnait, ceux-ci ont commencé à l’intimider et à le harceler. Il a eu beaucoup de mal à le supporter, mais ce qui a dû l’achever ce fut que son sort semblait être égal à ses anciens amis.

-Il n’a pas pu supporter le fait que tout le monde le rejette, dénie son utilité, son existence ?

-Oui.

 

L’adolescent garda le silence, cet humain lui rappelait un peu sa propre vie. N’était-ce pas ironique ?

-Pauvre gosse…J’aurai presque aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose pour l’aider…

-En fait… Vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour l’aider…

-Vraiment ? Quoi ?

-Il se trouve qu’il n’était pas encore « complétement » mort lorsque je l’ai trouvé, donc…

-Donc je pourrais faire en sorte que …quoi ? Nos vies fusionnent entre-elles ?

-Pas uniquement…Vous pouvez tout simplement faire en sorte que votre âme absorbe la sienne…Cela ne l’endommagera pas, ce sera un peu comme si depuis le début vous ne faisiez qu’un.

-Absorber…son…âme ? J-Je…Uniquement s’il l’accepte !

-Alors demandez-le-lui.

 

§§§

 

Il chercha dans sa conscience l’âme de l’enveloppe qu’il allait occuper pour un bon moment. Cela ne devait pas être aussi difficile de trouver une âme dans un tel endroit normalement ! Alors pou-Oh, le gosse n’avait pas beaucoup de présence…Cela devait être la raison. Se concentrant un peu plus, il finit enfin par trouver ce qu’il cherchait.

_-Salut toi…Comment te sens-tu ?_

L’âme, bien qu’elle soit petite et faible, irradiait une chaleur réconfortante. Elle semblait tellement perdue dans un tel endroit ! Il voulait tant l’aider !

- _Q-Qui e-êtes-v-vous ?_

- _Hé, doucement. Je ne te veux aucun mal. Je suis là pour t’aider, enfin si tu veux bien ?_

_-M-M’aider ? M-Moi ? P-Pourquoi ?_

- _Parce que tu es fort. Tu mérites mon aide, tu ne la veux pas ?_

_-SI ! J-Je…Je ne veux pas rester ici…t-tout s-seul…_

_-Et c’est pour cela que j’ai une proposition pour toi. Veux-tu l’entendre ?_

_-O-Oui…_

_-Accepterais-tu que je…que je t’absorbe ? Que mon âme absorbe la tienne, sachant qu’elle te permettra de vivre, mais que toi et moi nous ne ferions plus qu’un ?_

_-A-Absorber ? F-Faire u-un ? J-Je n-ne s-serais p-plus s-seul ?_

- _Non…Alors ?_

_-O-Oui…S-S’il-t-te-p-plait…_

Il sourit et attira mentalement la petite âme vers lui, l’entourant de lumière et de réconfort. Cette âme était tellement douce ! Un vrai petit ange ! Comment quelqu’un pourrait-il lui faire le moindre mal ? Mah, cela n’avait plus d’importance, après tout, il allait bien s’occuper d’elle à partir de maintenant.

 

§§§

 

-Je vois que l’humain a accepté ?

-Oui, mais j’aurais une faveur à te demander…

-J’écoute ?

-Scelle mes souvenirs de ma vie d’avant pour l’instant, ils ne feront que nous rendre confus. Nos personnalités vont fusionner, tout comme nos expériences, nos capacités et talents…Nos souvenirs feront de même de façon plus lente.

-Vous aller donc vivre sa vie ?

-Non, je vais vivre _ma_ vie. Nous ne faisons qu’un après tout…

-Ah, comme j’ai hâte de voir comment vous allez amener le chaos dans ce monde, Maitre.

L’adolescent sourit, une lueur de sadisme dans ses yeux azurs.

-Je n’en doute pas.

-Amusez-vous bien, Tetsuya-sama.

-Naturellement.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour la publication, je ne sais pas encore si ce sera rapide ou même périodique, faudra voir...


	2. Nous sommes Un

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: La même chose qu'au chapitre précédent.

Kuroko marchait calmement, pas pressé alors que les cours étaient sur le point de commencer. Il savait qu'il serait à l'heure, alors pourquoi courir ? Le portail de l'école se dressa enfin dans son champ de vision et Kuroko pénétra l'enceinte de l'école, inaperçu. Avant cela l'aurait très certainement blessé et attristé qu'il n'y ait personne pour l'accueillir, mais cela c'était avant son rêve. Et quel rêve étrange ! Il avait rêvé qu'il était mort ! Qu'une entité était venue _lui_ parler, lui avait même proposé de _l'aider_ ! Kuroko sourit doucement. Cela n'avait pas été un rêve, il le savait. Après tout, il se sentait diffèrent, il se sentait plus _fort._ Il n'était plus seul et ne le saurait plus jamais. Kuroko prit place dans sa salle de cours, deux secondes avant qu'il ne sonne. Il avait bien dit qu'il serait là à l'heure, non ?

Les cours lui semblèrent plus logiques, plus simples à résoudre. Son mental avait changé ? Oh, certainement grâce à l'expérience et les capacités de…De qui ? Son sauveur ? Un Dieu ? Son ami ?...Non, ce n'était pas ça. Comment pouvait-il l'appeler ?...H…A…R…R…Y…Harry ? Oui, ce nom lui était familier, comme s'il l'avait déjà _porté_. Donc l'âme qui l'avait aidé s'appelait Harry ? Hm, mais ce nom n'irait pas pour lui. Il n'était plus vraiment Kuroko Tetsuya, après tout Harry aussi était là maintenant. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'oublier ! Alors que pouvait-il faire ? Se trouver un nouveau nom ? Mais cela allait poser des problèmes…Harry…Tetsuya…Kuroko…Et si ?

Attrapant un stylo, Kuroko se mit à écrire son nom, cherchant son, non _leur_ nom.  
-Trouvé.  
Kuroko sourit devant le nom qu'il venait de trouver. C'était idiot, mais cela lui plaisait. Après tout, cela résumait parfaitement qui il était.

_Tetsuya-Hari Kuroko._

§§§

Dans les archives d'un hôpital, une douce lueur bleutée engloba un dossier. Lorsque la lumière s'éteignit, les mots dans le dossier avaient changé. Le certificat de naissance d'un certain Kuroko Tetsuya avait changé pour être remplacé par le nom de Kuroko Tetsuya-Hari. Mais cela, personne ne le saurait, si ce n'est une forme encapuchonnée, riant d'un rire qui semblait imiter le claquement des os, s'éloignant invisible pour les yeux humains, quittant l'hôpital et retournant chez elle. Elle comptait garder un œil sur son nouveau maitre, se délectant d'avance de tout le chaos qu'il allait créer. Ah, que la vengeance était douce. Surtout lorsque cela venait de son maitre.

§§§

-Oye ! Kuroko dépêches ! Que crois-tu que t'es en train de faire ?! On est pressé, ne nous ralentis pas !

La voix, ô si aimante de son coach, lui parvint aux oreilles, mais cela ne fit pas réagir Kuroko. Ils étaient pressés ? Et bien que grand dieu leur fasse ! Il n'allait pas se mettre à courir pour eux ! Et juste avant un match en plus ! Il ne manquerait plus qu'il arrive au gymnase dégoulinant de sueur ! Beurk !

-Pourquoi vous n'y allez pas déjà sans moi ? Je vous rejoindrai plus tard.

Kagami renifla de dédain devant le bleuet, un regard plus que dégouté posé sur sa personne que Kuroko ignora royalement.

-Ouais ! Mais t'as intérêt à te pointer pour au moins les dernières vingt minutes ! Je vais leur montrer à ces types que je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour les battre ! T'es qu'un boulet.

 _« Et toi un idiot. »_ Pensa Kuroko, ne laissant rien traverser son visage. Ah~ ? Lui un boulet vraiment ? Ils n'avaient encore rien vu. Kuroko hocha de la tête et observa, le visage neutre, ses _camarades_ s'éloigner en courant. Ils étaient tous des idiots, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oh, pas grave. Il me suffira de leur montrer ce dont je suis capable de faire _maintenant_.

Kuroko se remit en marche, un rire froid lui échappant faiblement, donnant des sueurs froides aux passants. Quel dommage qu'ils ne puissant pas remarquer Kuroko, hein ?

§§§

Ils étaient en train de perdre. Comment cela était-il possible ?! Seirin avait pourtant battu Kise et Midorima sans trop de problèmes ! Alors comment se faisait-il qu'ils perdent aussi pathétiquement contre Aomine ?! Aida jeta un coup d'œil sur l'horloge, impatiente. Mais que faisait Kuroko ?! Il était en retard ! Certes Kagami lui avait dit de ne pas se pointer avant les vingt dernières minutes, mais elle n'avait pas cru qu'il le ferait !

-Un problème coach ?

Aida se retint de hurler en entendant la voix derrière elle. Elle fit volteface, prête à tuer l'idiot qui lui avait presque donné une crise cardiaque.

-Kuroko ?!

Kuroko cligna des yeux, avant de hocher la tête.

-C'est bien mon nom. Qu'y a-t-il ?

Aida se pinça les lèvres, hésitante. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment critiquer le retard de Kuroko alors qu'elle avait acquiescé aux mots de Kagami !

-Kuroko, depuis quand es-tu là ?

-J'aurais bien dit depuis le début, mais vous ne me croirez pas donc…Je viens juste d'arriver ?

Le sourire de Kuroko donna des frissons à Aida. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que Kuroko disait la vérité ? Comme s'il avait été _là_ depuis le début, mais n'avait décidé de se montrer que maintenant ? Cela ne lui ressemblerait pas…Mais la réponse qu'elle venait d'avoir la rendait anxieuses.

-Bon, Kuroko tu rentres, je vais demander un chan-

-Non.

-Pardon ?

-Non, je ne rentrerais que lorsqu'il ne restera que vingt minutes, comme Kagami- _kun_ l'a demandé. Je ne voudrais pas être un boulet pour l'équipe, hm~ ?

Aida se sentit se figer sous le regard moqueur et provocateur de Kuroko. Son regard était clair.

« _Oseras-tu me forcer à rentrer dans le jeu, alors qu'il y a peu tu me traitais de boulet ?_ »

Aida scella à ce moment, à son insu, le destin de Seirin.

-Bien, alors prépares-toi, car tu rentreras lors des vingt dernières minutes.

Le sourire de Kuroko se fit plus sanguinaire et Aida recula inconsciemment. Qu'avait-elle fait ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note Importante
> 
> Ce chapitre s'est écrit plus rapidement que prévu, donc le voici! Par contre, il ne faut pas s'habituer à cette rapidité, car j'ignore comment cela va continuer à évoluer. Oh et juste pour information l'histoire deviendra par moment plus sombre et dérangée? Même s'il y aura quelques passages qui puissent paraitre plus légers, il ne faut pas oublier que Kuroko est Harry Potter, le Maitre de la Mort, et est plutôt agé...donc il y aura des moments de folie! Si vous voulez être prévenu à l'avace d'un chapitre n peu plus sombre, vous pouvez toujours me le dire, je mettrai un petit avertissement au début des chapitres concernés! Mais normalement cela ne sera pas non plus trop extrème et rien de trop explicite!


	3. La naissance d'un Miracle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Pareil qu'au chapitre précédent.
> 
> On commence dès le début avec les points de vue des membres de la GM!

Aomine renifla d'ennui devant les tentatives lamentables des joueurs de Seirin. Et Tetsu croyait que ces types pourraient les battre ? Pathétique ! Et puis où était-il ? Pourquoi Tetsu n'était-il toujours pas venu aider ses camarades ? Cela se voyait tout de même qu'ils étaient en mauvaise posture ! Où était Tetsu?

§

Kise ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi Kurokocchi n'était-il pas sur le terrain ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à le voir sur le banc ? Pourquoi personne à Seirin ne semblait dérangé par l'absence de Kurokocchi? Où était donc Kurokocchi?!

§

Midorima observait Kagami jouer. Il était plutôt observateur et avait remarqué quelque chose qui l'avait un peu dérangé lors de son match contre Seirin. La façon dont ils traitaient Kuroko lui avait laissé un sale goût en bouche. Il craignait que Kuroko ne soit pas là, uniquement parce que Seirin avait vu sa présence comme étant indésirée et cela effrayait un peu Midorima. Il avait déjà confié ses craintes à Akashi, mais celui-ci n'avait rien voulu savoir. Et si Kuroko n'avait pas pu supporter cela ? Ses poignets avaient semblé plutôt faible lors de leur match, et Midorima priait vraiment que la cause n'ait rien à avoir avec tout objet tranchant, car sinon l'absence de Kuroko était vraiment alarmante. Où était Kuroko ?

§

Murasakibara ne quittait pas le banc de Seirin des yeux, cherchant une touffe de cheveux bleus. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à trouver Kuro-chin ? Cela ne ressemblait pas au joueur fantôme de ne pas être présent lors d'un match. Aurait-il attrapé froid et ne pourrait-il pas prendre part au match ?...Où était Kuro-chin, même malade il serait venu…

§

Momoi lança quelques regards vers le coach de Seirin. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi calme alors que leur as n'était pas là ?! Leur duo de Lumière et Ombre ne pourrait pas fonctionner sans Tetsu-kun ! Alors où était donc son Tetsu-kun ?!

§

Akashi n'était pas content, mais alors pas du tout. Il était venu au match pour pouvoir voir comment Aomine allait battre Seirin, mais bien que ce soit le cas, _Tetsuya_ _n'était pas_ _là._ Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ?! Jamais Tetsuya n'aurait abandonné ses camarades dans un tel pétrin ! Alors qu'attendait-il pour venir les aider ?! L'écart devenait de minute en minute plus grand, Seirin ne pourrait jamais rattraper Tōō si cela continuait ainsi ! Mais où était donc passé Tetsuya?!

§§§

Parmi les ombres, une paire d'yeux azurs observait, amusé, le « match » de Seirin. Ils perdaient lamentablement. Et ils osaient l'appeler _lui_ le boulet ? Ha ! Ils ne s'étaient encore jamais vu jouer ! Kuroko sourit en voyant l'incertitude et l'hésitation, accompagné d'un peu de peur, sur les visages de ses anciens camarades de basket. Tiens, son absence les mettait-il autant mal à l'aise ? Hm, cela lui plaisait.

L'expression de Midorima en revanche attira son attention. Pourquoi la peur et le regret apparaissaient-ils dans ces yeux verts ? Kuroko fixa le shooter pendant quelques secondes avant que la curiosité ne le gagne et il pénétra l'esprit du vert. Ce qu'il y vit, lui fit ressentir des émotions antagonistes. D'un côté il était _heureux_ que quelqu'un ait remarqué sa souffrance, mais d'un autre…Il était _furieux_ et _écœuré_ de voir qu'il n'avait rien fait pour l'aider. Croyait-il vraiment qu'aller confier ses craintes à Akashi allait l'aider _lui_? Bon sang ! Ses peurs s'étaient réalisées ! _Kuroko s'était suicidé !_ Personne n'avait été là pour lui ! Un _étranger_ l'avait sauvé ! Comment devait-il voir cela ? Qu'est-ce que cela montrait sur _lui_ , sur sa _vie_?

 _« Mais cela a-t-il encore de l'importance ? C'est trop tard maintenant. J'ai_ déjà _changé, et je ne voudrais pour rien au monde revenir en arrière ! »_ Kuroko avait changé. Il était devenu plus fort, plus intelligent, plus sournois, plus…plus…Il était devenu ce qu'il aurait dû être depuis le début ! Akashi n'avait-il pas dit que sa place était parmi la Génération des Miracles ? Oui, et c'était exactement ce qu'il était devenu. Il était devenu un membre de la Génération des Miracles, il était devenu un _monstre_ , comme eux. Oui, un monstre _inarrêtable_. Il était devenu une ombre, non, Kuroko était devenu _L'Ombre_. Il était le ** _Maitre_** de son élément, après tout.

§§§

Vingt minutes. Il ne restait plus que vingt minutes. Le désespoir était déjà omniprésent parmi les joueurs de Seirin. Il n'avait plus aucun _désir_ de jouer. Pourquoi continuer à se battre alors que cela ne changerait rien ?

-Eh bien, vous paraissez tous fatigués. Un problème avec Aomine-kun ?

La question moqueuse énerva les joueurs et ils redressèrent la tête, prêts à en découdre avec le connard qui les provoquait ainsi, mais se stoppèrent en croisant le regard _satisfait_ de Kuroko.

-C'est bon ? Vous avez fini de vous ridiculiser ?

Kagami fut le premier à réagir. Il attrapa Kuroko par le col de son t-shirt, furieux.

-T'as gueule ! Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ?! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu plus tôt ?!

Kuroko resta parfaitement calme, bien que l'étincelle moqueuse et rieuse ne disparaisse pas de ses yeux.

-Où j'étais ? Mais voyons, n'est-ce pas vous qui m'avez dit de ne pas venir _avant les vingt dernières minutes_? Vous étiez tous d'accord, je n'ai fait que suivre _vos souhaits_.

Kagami relâcha Kuroko, la vérité le frappant de plein fouet. Ils étaient en train de perdre par _leur_ _propre_ _faute_ ? Seirin perdait parce qu'ils n'avaient pas voulu voir que _Kuroko_ leur permettait de _gagner_? Perdaient-ils parce que Kuroko n'était pas là ?

-K-Kuroko…Veux-tu bien nous pardonner notre idiotie ?

Kuroko leur sourit, et retira son gilet.

-Et si on allait gagner ce match ?

- **QUOI** ?!

Kuroko ne fit que continuer à sourire. C'était faisable, du moins pour _lui_. L'écart n'était pas si grand. 163-64 pour Tōō, oui, il pouvait faire gagner Seirin, mais…Le _voulait_ -il ? Non, Kuroko ne voulait pas faire gagner Seirin et il ne le ferait pas. Il allait _gagner_ et montrer à la Génération des Miracles ce qu'était qu'un _vrai_ Miracle. Il allait leur montrer _qui_ ils s'étaient mis à dos.

-Mina-san, je vais vous montrer ce qu'est qu'une _ombre_. Si vous ne voulez pas être laissés à l'arrière, je vous conseille de ne pas réfléchir et de réagir _uniquement_ à votre instinct, sinon vous ne pourrez pas _me_ suivre. D'accord ?

- **Oui !**

Les joueurs de Seirin avait repris du courage et de l'espoir. Ils étaient prêts à se donner à fond et ce jusqu'au bout, qu'importe où celui-ci se trouvait.

 _« Idiots. Je n'ai jamais dit que je vous pardonnais, mais je ne dirais pas non à vous utiliser comme pions, alors…Ne me gênez pas, où je devrais me débarrasser de vous de façon…_ _**définitive** _ _»_


	4. Buzz! Fin de match!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: La même chose qu'au chapitre précédent.
> 
> Désolé pour le retard.

Aomine haussa un sourcil surpris par la soudaine montée d'énergie des joueurs de Seirin. Quelle en était la raison ?

-Aomine-kun, je suis désolé, mais je vais gagner.

Tous les joueurs de Tōō se tournèrent stupéfaits vers Kuroko. Seirin allait gagner ? Ils comptaient marquer 99 points en _vingt minutes_?! Aomine éclata de rire devant l'incrédulité de la scène.

-Seirin ? Gagner ? Hahaha ! Ne te surestime pas Tetsu ! C'est impossible !

-Oui, ça l'est. Pour _toi_.

Le rire d'Aomine mourut instantanément.

-Pour… _moi ?_ Oye, Tetsu, tu t'entends parler ? Crois-tu vraiment pouvoir _me battre_?

-Non.

Le sourire d'Aomine revint, mais Kuroko le fit disparaitre aussitôt.

-Non, je ne le crois pas, je le _sais_. Bon match.

Le buzzer retentit, marquant le début du dernier quarts-temps, marquant le début de la défaite de Tōō et le début de la victoire de Seirin, ou plutôt de Kuroko.

§§§

Aomine se mit en position et le match commença. Il reçut sans mal la balle et se dirigea vers le panier sans trop de résistance. Il fut un peu déçu. Comment Kuroko pouvait-il croire pouvoir les battre s'ils ne possédaient même pas une défense un tant soit peu utile ? Aomine sauta et lança la balle dans le panier avant d'atterrir au sol. Il fronça les yeux en n'entendant pas l'arbitre siffler son panier, mais celui-ci vint après quelques secondes. L'arbitre avait dû être trop obnubilé par son style de basket, oui, cela devait être ça.

-Ouah ! Seirin semble ne pas avoir perdu espoir ! Quel magnifique vol !

Aomine cligna des yeux, surprit. Vol ? On lui avait volé la balle ? Faisant volteface, son souffle se coupa en voyant Kuroko non loin devant lui, laissant ses bras retomber sur le côté. Ce n'était pas possible, n'est-ce pas ? Kuroko ne pouvait pas avoir _fait un panier depuis sa position de sous leur propre panier ?!_ Même Midorima qui était le _meilleur shooter_ , ne pouvait pas lancer d'aussi loin !

-Je te l'avais dit, non ? Aomine-kun, je n'ai jamais voulu dire que _Seirin_ allait gagner, juste que _j'allais_ gagner.

Aomine ne trouva pas de mots devant une telle déclaration et ne fit que grincer des dents. Comme s'il allait laisser Kuroko gagner !

§§§

C'était impossible ! Cela ne pouvait pas être possible ! Comment Tetsu pouvait-il gagner ?! Il était entré dans la Zone ! Alors comment n'arrivait-il pas à suivre Tetsu? Il ne pouvait pas être devenu aussi rapide ! Tetsu _disparaissait_ littéralement devant eux ! Le coup de sifflet annonçant qu'un énième panier avait eu lieu, fit réaliser à Aomine qu'il venait _encore une fois de perdre la balle sans l'avoir remarqué_! La sueur dégoulinait des joueurs de Tōō, ils étaient tous fatigués. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient face à de tels adversaires, non, c'était faux. C'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient face à _un_ tel adversaire. Aomine se sentit sourire, bien que l'envie n'y soit pas. Mais comment ne pourrait-il pas se réjouir? Il avait tellement cherché un adversaire contre lequel il pourrait enfin se lâcher, enfin jouer sérieusement, mais même ainsi Tetsu le battait à plate couture. Quel genre de monstre Tetsu était-il devenu ?

§§§

Les spectateurs n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Ils n'avaient pas fait attention aux points parce que s'ils détournaient le regard ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, ils risquaient de perdre de vue les joueurs. La balle _volait littéralement_ d'un côté puis de l'autre. Pourtant quelqu'un avait regardé le panneau d'affichage et son exclamation avait attiré l'attention des autres. Le score était surréel 163-160 pour Tōō. Seirin avait réussi à remonter avec 96 points en l'espace de…dix minutes ? Mais cela était-il seulement possible ?!

Les membres de la Génération des Miracles n'arrivaient pas à croire ce qu'ils voyaient. Ils n'arrivaient pas à comprendre comment leur joueur fantôme avait pu devenir… _ **ça** !_ Aomine était connu pour sa force brute, même Akashi aurait eu du mal à un-contre-un avec lui, mais Kuroko, lui ne faisait pas un tel match ! Non, lui, il ne se contentait pas de jouer à un-contre-un. Il affrontait _toute l'équipe_ de Tōō ! Seirin ne servait à rien dans ce match ! Ils semblaient plus souvent perdus et à la traine plutôt que dans le jeu. Kuroko serait-il trop rapide pour eux ?

§§§

Kuroko fulminait de rage. Comment ces boulets osaient-ils se mettre en travers de sa route ?! Ne voyaient-ils pas à quel point ils gênaient ?!

-Oye ! Je croyais vous avoir dit de ne _pas réfléchir_?! Jouez à _l'instinct_! Ou alors _dégagez_ du terrain !

Les personnes proches du terrain ayant entendu le cri de Kuroko et le connaissant un peu, furent étonnées du ton, tout comme du contenu. Seirin aussi, mais ils n'osèrent rien lui dire, après tout ils avaient encore une chance de gagner grâce à _Kuroko_ ! Alors ils allaient se taire et faire ce que Kuroko leur disait. Ne pas réfléchir et juste jouer à l'instinct.

§§§

Le rythme du jeu changea soudainement. Les passes devinrent plus fluides, la coordination entre les joueurs de Seirin se fit plus simple et le jeu devint plus…aisé. Ils réagissaient avant même de comprendre ce qu'ils faisaient, dépassant les joueurs de Tōō, attrapant la balle et passant celle-ci avant même qu'ils ne remarquent qu'ils avaient _eu la balle en mains_! La fatigue sembla diminuer, n'ayant plus besoin de faire de mouvement inutile. Pourquoi courir partout alors qu'ils leur suffisaient de faire trois pas ? Pourquoi crier à travers tout le terrain de passer, car ils étaient libres, alors que la balle venait naturellement vers eux et qu'ils la renvoyaient vers quelqu'un de libre, avant même d'avoir vu _où_ _se_ _trouvaient_ _un_ _autre_ _joueur_ ? Jouer ainsi était tellement plus _jouissif !_ Comment cela était-il possible ? Kuroko. _Kuroko_ , leur soufflait leur instinct. N'avait-il pas dit qu'ils devaient cesser de réfléchir, mais de juste… _réagir_ ? Kuroko aurait-il développé une capacité lui permettant de contrôler tous les joueurs, de pouvoir faire réagir leur _instinct_ ? Ils l'ignoraient, mais à ce moment-là, cela leur étaient complètement égal. Le plus important était de _jouer_ , d _'obéir_ , d' _exécuter_ les ordres qu'ils recevaient des _ombres_ , le reste n'avait aucune importance.

§§§

Kuroko sourit en sentant les joueurs de Seirin enfin suivre ses directives. Il savait que les ombres pouvaient lui être utiles, mais il ne pensait pas pouvoir pratiquement _contrôler_ les gens ? Il ressentit une réponse à sa question muette. Ce n'était qu'un aperçu de ce qu'il pouvait vraiment faire! Ce n'était rien ! Kuroko n'était pas _sérieux_ dans ce jeu…Après tout…Ce n'était que cela, non ? _Un jeu_.

§§§

Le buzzer annonçant la fin du match retentit. Le score était clair, mais personne n'arrivait à vraiment y croire.

-Fin du match ! Avec comme score 163-320, Seirin remporte le match ! Saluez !

Seirin avait gagnait. Serin avait gagnait avec un écart de 157 points. Seirin avait marqué 256 points…en vingt minutes. Seirin avait battu Tōō.


	5. Une victoire naturelle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: La même chose qu'au chapitre précédent.

L'effervescence régnait dans les vestiaires de l'équipe Seirin. Ils venaient de gagner contre Tōō, alors qu'ils avaient tous cru ne jamais réussir. Et tout cela était dû à Kuroko ! Les joueurs étaient tous d'humeur festive, enfin, excepté Kuroko, lui-même. Kuroko était plutôt… _sombre_.

-Eh ! Kuroko, pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ? On a gagné, non ?

-Oui, hélas.

-Ah ouais ! Hélas ! HEIN ?! Comment ça HELAS ?!

Kuroko grinça des dents sous les cris des joueurs. Pourquoi ressentaient-ils toujours ce besoin de crier ?

-Oui, hélas. Je croyais que battre Aomine-kun serait plus…intéressant.

Hyūga se rapprocha de son cadet, curieux.

-Comment ça ? Battre Aomine était difficile, non ?

-Difficile ?…Hm, pas vraiment…Je n'ai même pas dû utiliser la moitié de mes capacités. Aomine-kun est devenu _faible_ , hm~

A ces mots, Aida analysa rapidement Kuroko et glapit d'horreur en _voyant_! Les states de Kuroko dépassaient tout ce qu'elle avait toujours cru possible ! Ce match n'avait même pas suffit pour être vu comme un échauffement pour Kuroko ! Les dix dernières minutes auraient épuisé n'importe qui, mais cela ne semblait pas atteindre Kuroko. Il ne transpirait même pas alors qu'il venait de marquer à lui tout seul _plus_ _de_ _250_ _points_ !

-K-Kuroko…T-Ta…

Kuroko se tourna vers Aida et lui offrit un sourire qui lui glaça le sang. Elle se tut et laissa le joueur fantôme, non _L'Ombre_ , quitter les vestiaires. Kuroko était vraiment devenu un monstre.

§§§

Kuroko marchait tranquillement vers chez lui, sirotant un milk-shake à la vanille. Ah, cela lui avait manqué, peut-être devrait-il essayer d'en faire un lui-même ? Il savait bien cuisiner après tout.

-Tetsu !

Kuroko s'arrêta et se retourna, le visage neutre Aomine, accompagné…des autres membres de la Génération des Miracles ? Que faisaient-ils tous ensemble ?

-Oui ?

Kuroko observa calmement les adolescents le rattraper. Il était curieux de leur soudaine présence. S'ils ne lui faisaient pas perdre son temps, il resterait, sinon, Kuroko ne ferait que rentrer chez lui.

-Ouah ! Kurokocchi, la façon dont tu as joué était super ! Comment t'as fait ça ?

Kuroko se pinça les lèvres, ravalant une réplique qui n'allait pas leur plaire. Il pouvait difficilement dire qu'il s'était suicidé et que son âme avait été absorbée par une sorte de Dieu de la Mort, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je l'ai fait, c'est tout. Autre chose ?

Voyant les autres trop surpris pour répondre, Kuroko se détourna d'eux et rentra chez lui, non sans avoir lancé par-dessus son épaule, en direction de Midorima.

-Oh, au fait, Midorima-kun. Tes craintes étaient fondées, dommage que tu n'aies rien fait à ce moment, hm~ ?

Cela pourrait devenir son nouveau jeu, rendre les gens autour de lui fous ou terrifiés.

§§§

Kuroko ouvrit la porte de chez lui, pénétrant dans la maison calmement.

-Je suis rentré…

-Oh ! Tetsuya ! Bon retour !

Kuroko se raidit en entendant la voix de sa… _mère_. Que faisait-elle ici ?

-Okâsan, bonjour.

La femme se posta devant Kuroko, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Alors comment c'est passé ton match ? Tu as perdu ? Oh, pardon, je voulais dire, tu as _encore_ perdu ?

Kuroko, contre toute attente, ne répondit rien et laissa juste un sourire un brin psychopathe, fleurir sur ses lèvres.

-Non, j'ai gagné.

L'expression de sa génitrice changea alors en quelques secondes. Le grand sourire fut remplacé par une expression de pure colère, alors qu'elle se rapprocha de Kuroko, menaçante.

-DE QUOI ?! Comment oses-tu, sale vermine !

Levant la main droite, celle-ci fut abattue sur la joue gauche de Kuroko, lui faisant tourner la tête, due à la puissance du choc. Le bruit de la claque résonna dans le soudain silence de la pièce, alors que Kuroko ouvrit doucement les yeux, dévoilant une paire d'yeux hétérochrome. Sa génitrice recula devant l'intensité du regard, soudain terrifiée.

\- _Ça_ , c'était une mauvaise idée. Comment vais-je donc bien pouvoir te punir, pour cela _Okâsan_?

-T-T-Tetsuya ? V-Voyons d-d-de q-quoi p-p-parles-t-tu ? T-Tu n-ne v-vas r-r-rien f-faire, n-n'est-c-ce p-pas ? J-Je s-s-suis t-ta m-m-m-mère !

Kuroko lui sourit gentiment avant de tendre la main, effleurant gentiment sa joue.

-Oui, je sais, et c'est pour cela que je te pardonne, _Okâsan_.

La femme essaya de lui rendre un sourire, mais Kuroko le fit disparaitre immédiatement, trouvant la peur dans le regard de sa génitrice tout simplement… _jouissif_.

Ses parents avaient toujours été cruels avec lui, l'abusant, le frappant, l'insultant pour tout et rien. Ils semblaient toujours prendre plaisir à le voir au sol, les supplier de le pardonner, alors pourquoi sa _mère_ paraissait-elle aussi étonnée de voir son seul fils se retourner contre elle ? N'avait-elle pas vu venir cela ? Mais cela avait-il encore de l'importance ? Non, bien sûr que non. Et puis Kuroko avait dit la vérité, parce qu'ils partageaient le même sang, il leur pardonnerait…mais pas comme ils s'y attendaient. Kuroko ne brisait jamais une promesse, alors il prendrait soin de sa famille, qu'importe ce que cela signifiait.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas _Okâsan_ , la douleur ne persistera pas longtemps.

-Q-Q-Quoi ? T-T-Tetsu- **AAAAAARRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH** !

Kuroko finit par relâcher le corps ensanglanté de sa _mère_. Il avait tenu sa promesse, il lui avait pardonné. La preuve, Kuroko lui avait permis d'avoir ce dont elle rêvait tant. L'immortalité. Avec satisfaction et excitation Kuroko observa le cadavre remuer avant de se relever. Oui, Kuroko pardonnait à sa mère, mais uniquement si elle faisait quelque chose pour se rattraper et quoi de mieux que de le servir en tant que zombie ?

-Fufufu, cela tombe bien, j'ai toujours voulu savoir ce que cela faisait d'avoir un zombie comme parent, n'es-tu pas d'accord, _Okâsan_?

-Ouarghgrr.

Kuroko sourit.

-Oui, moi aussi.

Cela avait du bon de comprendre le zombie, non ?

§§§

-Grra.

Kuroko releva la tête et accepta la tasse de café de sa mère. Il n'y avait pas à dire, une mère zombie c'était le meilleur.

-Je vois que vous avez déjà commencé à préparer votre invasion.' entendit-il des ombres.

Kuroko ne fit que la moue, ne trouvant pas cela drôle.

-Hé ! Mon zombie est très bien fait, pour une première fois !

-Je vous le concède. Mais là n'est pas la raison de ma visite.

-Je sais. Que puis-je donc pour toi ?

L'entité encapuchonnée se rapprocha de Kuroko et tendit le bras droit, dévoilant une main faite d'os.

-Vous avez gagné votre match, bien que je ne comprenne pas la raison pour laquelle vous avez accepté la présence des autres.

Kuroko ferma les yeux, penchant la tête sur le côté, prolongeant le contact entre lui et la main osseuse.

-Je n'avais pas le choix, il faut cinq joueurs sur le terrain. Tu n'as pas douté de ma victoire ?

-Bien sûr que non, votre victoire était naturelle. Vous êtes un victorieux, le monde sera toujours à vos pieds qu'importe le nombre de vos ennemis, vous serez toujours vainqueur.

-Hm~mm…Pourquoi ne pas me rejoindre ? Ma victoire est peut-être naturelle, mais cela n'empêche en rien que le chemin jusque-là risque d'être ennuyant.

-Je vous ai toujours suivi, Maitre.

-Ne me suis pas des ombres…

-Je vous amènerai le monde à vos pieds, Maitre, alors vous n'aurez besoin de rien faire. Cela semble-t-il plus attirant ?

Kuroko éclata de rire, une étincelle de tendresse dans ses yeux azurs.

-Seras-tu à mes côtés lorsque le monde deviendra mien ?

-Naturellement.

Kuroko hocha la tête et laissa repartir l'entité, son amusement perdurant même après le départ de l'entité. Sa victoire était naturelle, hein ? Oui, cela lui plaisait bien…


End file.
